Dégage !
by Sortilege
Summary: Spirit songfic 3, la chanson Dégage, Duo en captivité qui joue avec ses geôliers, Heero qui vient ... le tuer ? le libérer ? ... Il faut lire ! Venez jeter un yeux ;) ça vous coûtera pas un rein !


Je vous remets le même petit mot qu'au début de l'OS 2 tout simplement arce qu'il est encore d'actualité

Disclaimer : ni les persos ni les chansons ne m'appartiennent, on s'en serait douté oui je sais !

Hello !

Je sais que ce n'est pas la suite d'Expériences mais elle est en cours d'écriture. Comme pour toutes mes autres fics un peu longue (ou qui mettent du temps à arriver, question de point de vue), j'ai eu besoin de m'évader un peu du monde dans lequel je les fais évoluer, histoire de me recentrer un peu (qui a dit "paradoxal" ?)

Du coup voilà … je les martyrise un peu avec une série de toutes petites songfics comme expliqué dans le résumé, un pilote ou un couple de pilotes pour chaque chanson du DA Spirit l'étalon des plaines, je n'ai même pas honte (presque pas) !

Vous avez eu le 1er Sonne le clairon sur Wufei et Mil .. le 2è sur l'insondable et profonde amitié qui unit Quatre et Duo …

Voici le 3ème !

Ici, Duo prisonnier, qui ne se laisse pas faire, Heero qui arrive … pour le tuer ? Le libérer ? Il faut lire … ;-)

En espérant que vous aimerez ;-)

**Juste une petite note** : Je rejoins Lysanea qui déplorait il y a peu le manque d'échanges entre auteurs et lecteurs ces derniers temps sur le fandom. Les temps changent et changent vite, c'est vrai, mais pour autant je suis d'accord avec elle, c'est dommage. Quand je vois depuis combien de temps celui-ci existe, le nombre de fics écrites et celles qui paraissent encore (même si moins nombreuses), je me dis que c'est triste de laisser tout ça disparaître juste par flemme de laisser un petit mot. Je ne le fais pas toujours moi-même, en réalité je ne les lis pas toutes, mais celles qui me plaisent je laisse toujours une review, soit à chaque chapitre, soit à la fin. C'est toujours intéressant et on peut faire de belles rencontres (petit clin d'œil à ma Mithy et à ma lointaine Katana, je rajoute à la liste une petite Dana-chan récemment de retour parmi nous).

Bref, un exemple, 82 personnes ont pris le temps de lire Sonne le clairon, 4 ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot. Je suis sûre qu'on passe à côté de plein de choses et que ça contribue à l'extinction progressive de Gundam Wing par rapport à d'autres fandom comme Saint Seiya où je vais régulièrement. Pas de leçon de morale, loin de là, j'en fais assez avec mes élèves ;) , mais bon de temps en temps ça fait du bien de dire ce qu'on pense !

Enjoy !

Je remercie chaleureusement et du fond du cœur les personnes qui ont pris leur courage à deux mains et ont laissé une review sur mes derniers post, merci infiniment, ça remonte le moral, ça me donne l'espoir pour GW, je ne sais pas pour vous mais cette page est un échappatoire, une bouffée d'air frais et si il venait à s'éteindre … vous n'imaginez pas !

Un petit merci spécial à Alinéa63 à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement, tu l'as dit, un merci ça suffit, ou un j'aime, un j'aime pas parce que … juste un début d'échanges pour montrer qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière l'écran !

.

.

_ Fils de pu... !

La fin de sa phrase fut couverte par le claquement métallique de la porte de la cellule. Étonnant que ses hôtes n'aient pas fait demi-tour en entendant les mots charmants qu'il leur destinait, pensa-t-il.

Il cracha le sang qui coulait de sa bouche et se redressa au mieux, n'arrivant qu'à se mettre assis le dos contre le mur.

Ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte les Ozzies ! En même temps, il lui fallait admettre que, peut-être, il aurait dû fermer sa gueule. Alors même qu'il venait d'être attaché au mur de la « salle d'interrogatoire » avec des menottes qui dataient au moins de l'Inquisition, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les chercher un peu, de les titiller gentiment. Après tout, il était comme ça, c'était dans son caractère de ne pas se laisser abattre, de garder le moral en toutes circonstances, ou du moins de le laisser penser aux autres ...

_Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire  
Tu m'as pas r'gardé  
C'est pas parce qu'on m'a mit des fers  
Que je vais changer_

_ Oh sympa la déco chez vous ! Leur avait-il lancé en souriant et en jetant un coup d'œil aux chaînes qui le maintenaient. Bon, et maintenant les filles, on joue à quoi ?

Et le premier soldat avait approché sous les encouragements des autres, sa matraque métallique tapant contre la paume de sa main à un rythme régulier. En le voyant arriver sur lui, Duo avait souri.

_Oh mais si tu veux tenter ta chance  
Alors entre dans la danse !_

Ouais, c'est ça mon beau, viens jouer avec moi, l'avait-il provoqué. J'ai toujours voulu tester le SM, s'était-il marré.

Il savait que les soldats avaient pour ordre de le garder en vie. Ils devaient juste l'affaiblir suffisamment pour qu'il n'ait plus envie de résister quand les gradés viendraient l'interroger. Le seul problème était que Duo était du genre à résister jusqu'à la mort et surtout, il ne savait jamais s'arrêter, même quand c'était vivement et physiquement recommandé.

_Hey! J'en ai plein le dos  
J'ai vraiment la rage  
T'as vraiment pas de peau_

_Complètement sauvage_

Alors quand le ozzi se posa devant lui et arma son bras pour lui balancer un coup de matraque dans les côtes, l'américain se servit des chaînes qui le maintenaient au mur comme d'un appui et se souleva pour passer ses jambes autour du cou de sa future victime.

Le soldat n'eut que le temps de pousser une exclamation de surprise et avant même que ses collègues n'aient pu le rejoindre, les muscles des cuisses du natté, contractés au maximum, lui avaient brisé la nuque. Il tomba raide mort en moins de dix secondes.

Passé un moment de stupeur où ils restèrent tous figés, celui que Duo supposait être le chef des quatre – des trois désormais – s'élança vers lui en lui chantant des « mots doux ». Le même sourire que précédemment apparu sur les lèvres du châtain mais il était trop tard ...

_J'aurai le dernier mot  
Accroche- toi ou dégage  
Il est grand temps de renoncer mon gros  
J'en ai plein le dos_

Un coup de pied en ciseau fit reculer le chef qui secouait la tête pour se remettre du choc quand une nouvelle attaque de Duo le cueilli au bas ventre. Il hurla de douleur et tomba à genoux, les mains agrippées à ses parties douloureuses.

_ Cognez moi ce bâtard ! Cria-t-il à ses hommes avec le peu de souffle qui lui restait.

Et Duo éclata de rire.

_Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est qu'un jeu  
Mais à ce jeu là_

_ Vous êtes sûrs ozzies ?! Leur lança-t-il en continuant à sourire comme un dément. Allez, venez jouer avec moi, ajouta-t-il en les voyant hésiter, ne me laissez pas tout seul les mecs !

_Tu peux jouer ta vie à pile ou face  
Alors bouge de là  
_

Il les tuerait tous sans exception si il en avait l'occasion. D'ordinaire il avait plutôt tendance à mettre hors d'état de nuire ses assaillants La folie dans laquelle il s'était enfermé volontairement était la seule force qui lui restait. Il savait qu'il avait foiré. Il s'était fait prendre entre la planque de son armure et la sienne juste après une mission de reconnaissance. Il n'avait même pas vu qu'il avait été repéré et suivi. Comment diable avaient-ils pu faire ça sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Ou alors, il l'avait trouvé par hasard ?

De toutes les façons, ça ne changeait pas le problème. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant et il savait quel sort l'attendait. Soit ils le tortureraient à mort – parce qu'il était suffisamment entraîné pour ne lâcher aucune information – soit les Mads enverraient quelqu'un le buter.

Il n'avait aucun espoir quant à une évasion et encore moins vis à vis d'une libération. Ils n'enverraient personne libérer un pilote incapable de ne pas se faire capturer, la seule chose qu'ils feraient serait de s'assurer qu'il ne parle pas, en le tuant. Quelque part, ce serait une délivrance car il se doutait bien que dans très peu de temps il ne serait plus qu'un amas de chaires sanguinolentes et affreusement douloureuses.

Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire, ça non !

_Oh et si tu veux tenter ta chance  
Alors entre dans la danse_

S'ensuivit un combat de quelques minutes durant lequel Duo parvint à atteindre à plusieurs reprises les soldats ennemis mais sans jamais réussir à les mettre hors course, il les avait seulement bien amoché. Il ne pouvait utiliser que ses jambes et même si les autres ne pouvaient pas utiliser d'armes à feu au risque de le tuer, il était grandement désavantagé. Ce fut donc sans surprise qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il ne fut plus en état de se défendre, laissant le champs libre aux gardes qui s'en donnèrent à cœur joie.

Et maintenant il était là, dans cette cellule qu'il occupait depuis il ne savait plus quand. Il ne pouvait pas se fier à la lumière du jour qui filtrait difficilement depuis le semblant de meurtrière sur le mur à côté de lui pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ignorait combien de temps il était resté inconscient.

Il l'avait bien amoché en le capturant et il avait très bien pu rester dans les vapes une nuit comme deux jours. Et son estomac ne pouvait pas l'aider, il crevait déjà de faim avant qu'ils ne l'attrapent n'ayant pas pu se restaurer correctement depuis le début de sa mission.

Concrètement, il ne savait donc pas depuis combien de temps il était captif, ni combien de temps il le resterait. Les chefs de l'organisation ne tarderaient sûrement pas à venir le voir. Ils n'attendraient pas qu'il soit un peu reposé, au contraire, ils allaient profiter de son état de faiblesse, il s'attendait à les voir débarquer dans l'heure qui suivrait.

Il en fut pour ses frais. Le premier à passer la porte fut le chef des gardes, celui qu'il avait presque émasculé un peu plus tôt.

_ Alors sale rat, encore en vie ? Sembla-t-il s'amuser

_ Oh chéri, tu m'as tant manqué, c'est gentil de me tenir compagnie, se contenta de répondre Duo en se fustigeant mentalement de ne pas être capable de se retenir, il allait encore prendre cher.

_ Tu riras moins dans cinq minutes mon mignon, lui promit alors le garde en approchant.

En le voyant déboucler sa ceinture, Duo sentit une rage profonde gronder en lui. Ça commençait à bien faire maintenant ! Se faire tabasser, ok, c'était le jeu avait-il envie de penser, mais violer ? Hors de question !

_Hey! J'en ai plein le dos  
J'ai vraiment la rage  
T'as vraiment pas de peau  
Complètement sauvage  
J'aurai le dernier mot  
Accroche- toi ou dégage  
C'est toi ou moi, l'un de nous est de trop  
J'en ai plein le dos_

_Oh et si tu veux tenter ta chance  
Alors entre dans la danse_

Dégage  
Dégage

Non mais il croyait quoi l'autre là ?! Il était un putain de pilote de Gundam, il pensait vraiment que les quelques coups reçus allaient l'affaiblir suffisamment pour qu'il se laisse baiser sans rien faire ?! Mais il les recrutait où leurs soldats chez Oz ?

Le soldat n'avait pas vu la lueur de folle hargne dans le regard améthyste qui avait viré à l'indigo sous le coup de la colère, si il l'avait vu il aurait fait demi-tour sans demander son reste. Mais non … Il jeta sa ceinture dans un coin de la cellule – première erreur – puis déboutonna son pantalon – deuxième erreur – et se pencha pour attraper Duo par sa natte – troisième erreur.

Tout alla très vite.

La main gauche de Duo s'empara du pantalon détaché et le tira vers le bas, entravant les mouvements de son agresseur, alors que la droite l'attrapait à la gorge pour lui couper la respiration et le repousser. Le soldat s'effondra en arrière sans grâce aucune et Duo bondit pour attraper la ceinture en cuir. Il la passa autour du cou de celui qui s'était transformé en victime et l'étrangla sans sommation. Il n'avait peut-être plus la force de lui briser la nuque mais la ceinture était un bon palliatif. Et l'erreur monumentale, leur péché d'orgueil, de l'avoir balancé dans sa cellule sans l'entraver à nouveau, pensant qu'il ne serait plus en état de leur nuire, avait été fatale à celui-là.

Il repoussa le corps sans vie avec une grimace de douleur et de dégoût. Il lui aurait bien craché dessus mais il n'avait plus assez de salive pour ça.

_ Espèce de pervers dégénéré ! Se contenta-t-il de souffler.

Il aurait pu lui prendre ses clés et tenter de se barrer mais il n'était pas naïf à ce point. Il venait d'épuiser ses dernières forces avant longtemps et il était persuadé que la sécurité dans la base devait être optimale. Il n'avait aucune connaissance des plans et aucun moyen de savoir si il ne se trouvait pas tout simplement en plein désert.

Et puis à quoi bon tenter de s'échapper ? Il se ferait encore plus sûrement abattre par les autres pilotes. Ils le prendraient pour un traître à coup sûr.

Non, autant rester là et attendre …

Il dut s'endormir car quand il revint à lui, il faisait plus sombre, tellement même qu'il ne voyait pas grand chose. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal mais pas plus que ses côtes ou son épaule droite, quant à sa jambe du même côté, il valait mieux en faire abstraction.

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait réveillé d'abord ? La faim ? Non, il ne la sentait même plus. La douleur ? Non plus, il était trop engourdi et c'était seulement parce qu'il avait tenté de bouger que tout s'était réveillé. Une furieuse envie de pisser ? Oui, peut-être, en effet.

Il puisa dans tout son orgueil, refusant que le prochain interrogatoire se fasse avec lui s'étant fait dessus comme un gosse de deux ans, et se mit debout tant bien que mal, sur une jambe, s'appuyant sur le mur de tout son poids et boita jusqu'à un angle, le plus proche.

Il fit son affaire rapidement, tant pis pour l'odeur mais là il ne pouvait plus se retenir. En voulant retourner à sa place, il buta sur un truc et poussa un juron.

Merde !

Il l'avait oublié celui-là. Le cadavre du soldat était toujours là. Personne ne l'avait cherché ? Il comprit alors que ce fils de chien était sûrement revenu le voir sans permission en profitant d'un temps de repos. Il ne serait pas déclaré disparu tout de suite donc. Il poussa du pied la main sur laquelle il venait de trébucher et allait se réinstaller à sa place, il y était presque, dos au mur, près à se laisser glisser, quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Il ne pensa qu'à une chose : voilà les vrais chefs, ça va saigner.

Puis il sursauta et cligna des yeux, pas seulement à cause de la soudaine luminosité, trop surpris, il glissa finalement au sol, les yeux écarquillés, ne pouvant faire ou dire quoi que ce soit.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui? De tout ceux qu'ils auraient pu envoyer pour le tuer … pourquoi lui ? Son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine et il eut brusquement plus mal que depuis le début de sa captivité.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant qui parut durer une éternité au châtain. Il pouvait voir les émotions se succéder sur le visage et dans le regard du pilote qui lui faisait face. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce silence.

_ Salut Heero, grogna-t-il tant bien que mal.

Il se redressa et finit par réussir à se lever, Heero n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il savait qu'il était venu pour le tuer et il ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rancune, il le savait dès le départ que ça finirait comme ça. Et malgré tous les sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir pour lui, malgré l'envie folle qu'il avait eu de le voir une dernière fois, son cœur se mourrait de savoir que c'était de sa main qu'il quitterait ce monde.

_ Tu tiens debout ? Tu peux marcher ? Le questionna alors Heero de but en blanc.

Trop surpris, le natté se contenta de hocher la tête sans même savoir si effectivement il serait en état de le suivre ou non, mais le japonais dut s'en douter car il s'avança d'un pas vif et sans un mot, le chargea sur son dos.

_ Mais ! …

_ Tais-toi et prend ça, lui intima-t-il en lui tendant un flingue.

Non mais il le sortait d'où ce flingue ?! Pensa Duo avant de réaliser sa position. Il rougit et se fustigea pour ça, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment bordel !

Il fit donc en sorte de ne pas trop peser et de ne pas gêner les mouvements de son porteur, de son sauveur … et se dit que finalement, il était heureux que ce soit lui et pas un autre, quant à savoir pourquoi il ne lui avait pas juste collé une balle entre les deux yeux … il attendrait d'être sortis et sains et saufs.

.

.

Haïssez-moi, si si vous pouvez, mais pour savoir ce qui s'est passé entre eux après cette libération inespérée et qui est sous-entendu dans le OS Deux frères sous le soleil, il faudra attendre le prochain OS sur DxH qui n'arrivera qu'après celui sur TxQ.

Donc vous pouvez me lancer des pierres, je vous comprendrai !

P-s : petit coup de pub, pas pour moi mais pour l'excellente Dana-Chan et sa fic Pour lui, quand je vois le peu de review alors que franchement sa fic est bien écrite et l'intrigue pleine de suspens, je m'interroge, avez-vous peur de la commencer et qu'elle ne soit pas finie ou avez-vous juste la flemme de lui laisser un petit mot ? Vous savez quoi faire !

Bon, sinon, à bientôt, mon prochain post sera le chapitre 14 d'Expériences

;-)


End file.
